


Stuck

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bladder Control, Fluff, I reject your canon and substitute my own, Omorashi, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: In which Peter drags Tony to a carnival and then due to some poor time management decisions along with some just plain bad luck the two of them end up in a fairly unavoidable and very embarrassing situation.





	Stuck

Peter was having an excellent day. First of all, it was Friday, but not just any Friday, this was an _internship_ Friday.  He was going to be spending the whole weekend with Tony at the tower. On top of that he actually remembered to pack his lunch, didn't miss his train, aced his Spanish quiz and Flash was out sick. _Score!_ Then, like icing on a cake, his last period teacher announced that the school had _finally_ recieved the incentives for the students who had completed the summer reading list.  The only thing less than perfect about the day was that the incentive, two free ride passes to a local Carnival were only good for tonight due to their less than timely arrival.  But hey, it was something!  

 

"Too bad you have your _internship_ tonight huh?" Ned whispered to Peter as they ran towards their lockers.  

 

"Hmm?  Why?"  Peter asked.

 

"Because you have two carnival ride passes, dude!  Plus, I still have some of my birthday money from my grandma, we could have made a whole night of it!"

 

"Oh, yeah, that would have been awesome.  I was, uh, considering, you know, maybe, asking Tony to go?  What do you think?  Think he'll go for it?"  Peter asked his friend with slight trepidation as he started to dig through his locker.  Pulling out any books or papers he thought he might possibly need over the weekend.     

 

Ned's jaw dropped.  _"Dude!_ That would be awesome!!  And you know he'll totally go for it.  All you have to do it give him that puppy dog look that you have.  It works on _everyone_."

 

Peter, finally, closing the door to his locker looked at Ned with a blank expression. "I have no idea what you're talking about.", before heading towards the front doors.  Then, looked over his shoulder at his friend who was half jogging to keep up _"and_ if I did, we are talking about Tony Stark here.  Not Aunt May... _or you_ ", he added with a half quirked smile.

 

Ned just shook his head smiling and picked up his pace a little more in an attempt to keep up with his friend.  "Whatever you say dude but I think you should go for it." 

 

Once outside of the school, Peter immediately spotted Happy leaning up against the hood of the Town Car he had driven that day.   "Hey, Kid, took you long enough."  the man said with an unreadable tone, making Peter cringe just a bit. 

 

"Oh, hey Happy!  Yeah, um, sorry.  I had to get some stuff from my locker."  He knew the man wasn't _overly_ fond of him but he liked to think that he might have grown on him _just a little bit._ Tony had told him once that Happy liked him just fine, he just wasn't a 'people person'.   Peter couldn't help but hope that was true as he climbed into the back seat.  Though once on the road, all of his previous thoughts left him and he quickly found himself continuously rambling to the man about his _fantastic_ day until, without warning, the privacy screen went up making Peter chuckle.  "I love you too Happy!"  he said as he pulled a worksheet and pencil out of his backpack.

 

Heading into Tower, Peter could no longer contain his excitement about the possibility of Tony accompanying him to a carnival.  _I mean, how awesome would that be!!_ He ran full speed into Tony's lab and without thinking started shouting "Tony!  Tony! Tony!  Guess what!?"  causing the man to practically jump out of his skin and drop the tool he had previously been holding.

 

"Jesus Christ Kid!!  You scared the shit outta me!"  The man shouted, before quickly picking his tool back up and schooling himself back into the cool and collected billionaire, genius, _former_ playboy facade that he usually generates.  "Now get over here and tell me what has you so excitable this fine Friday afternoon."

 

Peter set down his backpack and fished out the tickets before sheepishly walking towards where the man was working.  All of the sudden he didn't feel as confident about asking his mentor about taking him to use said tickets causing him to halt before making the full distance between them.  "Well?"  The man asked, " Come here.  Show me what you've got there."  Peter hesitantly continued his trek over to where Tony was sitting and went to hand him the two, small, brightly colored pieces of paper but the man just quirked an eyebrow and didn't make any move to take them from him.  Peter realizing what was going on rolled his eyes before setting them on the workbench for Tony to collect.

 

"Why is it again, that I _can_ hand you whatever tool you asked for or a cup of coffee but I _can't_ hand you a simple slip of paper?"  Peter asked with mock annoyance.  

 

Tony who was now examining the papers, just smiled, "Don't question it Squirt.", without ever looking up.  Peter just sighed and stood in front of his mentor, rocking back and forth on his toes, waiting for some kind of reaction.  After what felt like several minutes of silence Peter decided to explain.  

 

So taking a deep breath and staring directly at his shoes he finally spoke, "You see, well, um, our school has this Summer reading thing and I finished the whole list so I was supposed to get a prize for it.  But, the-the people who were in charge of sending them must have messed up because we didn't get them until today and- and today is the _last day_ to use them so... I was sorta, k-kinda hoping that maybe you could, I dunno, go with me?  I mean, you don't _have_ to but-but it would be so much fun and I really, _really_ want to get to use the passes because, well, I _earned_ them.  So..."  Then taking another deep breath and holding it he chanced a look at his mentor who was smiling at him with mirth.

 

"Wow Kiddo, You said all of that in one breath and I think I understood like three-quarters of it.  Pretty sure that's some sort of record" Tony said, setting the papers back down before continuing.  "This is for one of those shitty little Carnivals that they set up in abandoned parking lots isn't it?"  Tony questioned.

 

Peter's face fell just a bit.  "I mean, I guess so?... but --"

 

"-- How about we compromise and I take you to Coney Island instead."  Tony tried to bargain.   

 

Peter decided that Ned's plan was at least worth a try so he looked at his mentor with his best puppy dog eyes and tried again, "But that's not the _same_.  I have _free_ passes and I don't want to just waste them!!  So, please, please, please, please,  _Please_?", drawing out the last 'please' for emphasis, finishing with a small pout.  

 

"Fine"  Tony stated flatly.  "But I just want to point out that we don't even _need_ those passes.  Because, hello.  _Billionaire._ "  Before he could even finish his statement Peter was already jumping up in the air and whooping with excitement.  Tony was already slightly regretting his decision as he had to yell over the kids delighted squeals.  "Hey, hey, hey!  Homework first, Kid.  I need to finish this."  

 

" _Huh, Ned was right it does work on everyone..._ " Peter thought to himself as pulled his homework out of his bag and settled into _his_ corner of the lab to get it done.   It took Peter half an hour to finish all of his homework and make his way back over to his mentor.  It was an hour after that, that Tony finally deemed himself ' at a good stopping point' but mostly he was just tired of having a kid that was literally vibrating with anticipation hovering around him.

 

After having F.R.I.D.A.Y. save his progress he finally acknowledged the kid standing behind him.  " _Alright_ , I'm going to shower and change clothes then we can go.  We'll get dinner on the way there.", but Peter interjected that they could just eat at the Carnival because there would corndogs, funnel cake and ice cream.  Tony wanted to cringe at the suggestion but if he was being honest, he hadn't had greasy carnival fare in a long time it actually sounded pretty good... or maybe the kid's excitement was just rubbing off on him.  _Who knows._

 

Happy had them at their destination just as the sun was going down. The lights of all the games and rides were just starting to illuminate the area making it look almost _magical_ to Peter.  He didn't often get to indulge in such activities.  Having his Aunt May as a 'single parent', things were often a little tight.  Not uncomfortably tight, just not, splurge on carnival food and rides tight.  Standing just outside of the car, taking it all in, Peter suddenly realized how very grateful he was to have Tony as such an important part of his life and made his way over to the man, leaning in for a hug.  His mentor accepted and Peter rested his head on the man's shoulder before whispering a  quiet "Thank you"

 

Tony was sort of in awe of just how in awe of the Carnival Peter was.  He watched as the kid just stared at the lights and activity with wonder in his eyes and was soon surprised to find his arms full of a happily grateful teenager, but he let it happen.  He didn't just let it happen.  He indulged in it, wrapping one arm around the kid's back allowing the other hand to make it's way up to the back of the kids head pulling him in close as the kid thanked him for something he thought of as simple, mundane even.  God, he loved this kid.  _When did that happen?_

 

The first thing they did was go around and procure all of the greasiest, most delightful carnival food they could find.  Two corndogs, a large popcorn, a funnel cake, two milkshakes, a bottle of water for Tony and a _very_ large lemonade for Peter later, they made their way towards the rides.  After much debate, which Tony didn't understand because he fully planned on buying more ride tickets,  Peter decided that he wanted to use his free tickets on the ferris wheel.  So, with Peter still happily sipping on his almost comically large lemonade they made their way over to the queue.  

 

The line was long.  _Very long._  Tony, not known for his patience tried to talk his way out of waiting.  "Kid.  You know I could literally just walk up to the front of the line and they would let us just get on right?"

 

"Waiting in line is part of the _experience,_ Tony.", Peter stated such a pure tone that it took a moment for Tony to decide how to respond.

 

"Hmm."  was all the man came up with.  He didn't necessarily agree but he was sure he wasn't going to win that argument, so he just let it go.  

 

Thirty-seven long minutes later, They were finally nearing the front of the line and Peter's bladder was starting to make its self known.  Actually, to be honest, it was ever so slightly, making its self known before they ever got in line, but he was _excited_ and it wasn't like it had been urgent or anything- not that it was now either... it was just more... _pressing_ than it had been.  He knew, in theory, he could tell his mentor that he needed to go and they could get out of line and that upon their return the man could pull his 'I'm Tony Stark' card and get them on the ride right away.  He also figured that the ride only lasted, like five minutes and they would be getting on next so... he could hold it.It wasn't like he was six years old.  They could go straight to the bathroom afterward.  It seemed like a solid plan. 

 

What was _not_ in the plan was that the ride would essentially break down halfway through, with them sitting stranded towards the top of the loop.  _crap._ The idea of being stuck was making Peter's situation with his bladder much harder.  His anxiety was starting to get the best of him and he was beginning to worry that he wouldn't make it to the bathroom in time.   He glanced over at the older man to see how he was fairing only to find that rather than looking annoyed and impatient as he would have expected, he was simply busying himself with something on his phone, email probably.   Peter tried to do the same.  Pulling his phone out of his pocket only to find that he couldn't find anything on it that could hold his attention.  All he could seem to focus on was his quickly filling bladder and before he knew it he found himself shifting every so often in the seat. 

 

Tony noticed the kid was fidgety but he figured he was just bored.   They had been at a standstill for twenty minutes now.  At a glance, The man could see the people down below scrambling to figure out a solution.  It was a shame he was up here instead of down there he thought.  He was sure he could have it fixed in no time at all.  It was all rather simple mechanics really.  He just sighed and slipped his phone back into his pocket deciding he would direct his attention towards the jittery child beside him.  "What do you want to do after this?", he asked the kid but Peter just shrugged his shoulders.  _Wait, was the kid nervous?_   "Kid, what are you nervous or something?  We won't be stuck up here forever, I promise", the man told him with a bemused grin and a soft bump to the shoulder. 

 

The fact was Peter _was_ nervous, but not for the reason his mentor seemed to have in mind.   He was trying to figure out whether or not there was any reason to correct the man when he found himself jostled by a nudge to the shoulder.  _That was... less than ideal._ The man continued to try to engage him in the conversation for a few more minutes before giving up and going back to his phone.  For the first time ever, Peter was grateful not to have all of Tony's attention on him.  As the minutes passed it started to feel less and less likely that he was going to get off of this ride still dry causing him to let out a small noise that might have been something of a whimper.  This seemed to get Tony's attention.  _Damn it._ The man was looking at him as if he was waiting for an explanation and Peter was trapped on this damn ride right beside him.  There was no getting out of this.  Then a thought occurred to him that _maybe_ it was really only fair to warn the man of his predicament because the fact was that  ~~if~~  when he did end up pissing his pants, the man was directly beside him and _Oh my God,_ he was going to piss all over Tony Stark.  _Crap. Crap. Crap.  What was he even supposed to say!?_

 

There was not a lot of time to contemplate it before the man spoke up and questioned him.  "You alright?"  Peter didn't answer him, he just looked up at the man with a face that read pure terror?  Shame?  Guilt?  All three?  He wasn't good at this sort of thing.  He really just needed the kid to spit it out.  "Hey, Kiddo?  I know I'm amazing and all that jazz but I can't read minds... not yet anyway.  huh.  I should work on that."  He was getting off track.  _Focus Tony._   "Seriously, what is it?  Spill."  

 

Peter had no choice.  He was _literally_ trapped.  "I, uh, I mean, I know it's, it's really bad timing and all but, but, I need to pee _really_ bad.  Like, really _really_ bad."

 

Tony looking at the gigantic cup in the kid's hands scoffs, "Yeah, I'll bet you do.  Did you actually _finish_ that thing?"

 

"Um... yes?"  Peter answered faced flushed with obvious embarrassment.  A few moments passed, "What am I _gonna do?"_ he asked the man through gritted teeth, not daring to look up at him.  Now that the problem was out in the open it seemed even harder to keep under control and he had to resist the urge to hold himself like a child.  Instead, he opted to press his knees together and rub his balled up fist up and down his tights.  This was bad.  Very very bad.  

 

Tony had no idea what to tell him.  The kid was holding a cup in his hands and they were probably forty or fifty feet in the air but it still seemed irresponsible to suggest that the kid completely expose himself, in public, to piss into a cup when, in all honesty, the ride could start back up at any moment.  "Hold it.", he told the kid in a firm voice causing Peter to involuntarily whine.

 

"What do you think I'm doing _now_?  I _am_ holding it... but-but I can't hold it forever.  I'm _gonna pee_.  I'm _trying not to._ I _swear._ _"_ His bladder was absolutely throbbing causing him to become frantic with desperation and at this point, Tony could tell.  He could see that the kid's ability to keep his bursting bladder in check was quickly coming to an end.  

 

Resigning himself to his fate, Tony closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose the way he did whenever he had to say something he _really_ didn't want to say.  He sighed, "If you can't hold it, it's alright.  We'll figure something out.  It'll be fine.  You'll be fine.  Just... do what you need to do."    The kid didn't look up at him but he could tell that his eyes had gone wide at the thought. 

 

Peter was gobsmacked.  Tony Stark had just told him, a _fifteen-year-old_ , that is was okay if he peed in his pants.  This is what his perfect day had come to?  Him sitting on a ride, that he had _begged_ to go on, with his biggest hero, about to pee all over, well,  both of them?   _Gross_.  At this point, they had been stuck for forty-five minutes and it didn't take much longer for nature to take its course, his bladder was beginning to rebel against him.   It wasn't but a moment later that he felt one last violent pulse and all of his control was lost, causing him to gasp in horror as the pent-up liquid rushed out of him seemingly all at once.   He could hear the urine hissing into his jeans before pooling in the seat and trickling onto the floor.  This furthering his humiliation, causing tears to start falling silently down his already beet red face.   

 

When Tony heard the child gasp followed by the faint smell of urine, he reached out and put a hand on the kid's shoulder, as some sort of support.  Though, he continued to look directly at his phone to give the kid some semblance of privacy, as he fully wet himself.   The man tried not to cringe when he felt the warm liquid begin to seep into his own jeans.   The dipped design of the seats causing the urine to collect lbeneath them.   

 

Of all the shitty things he thought might come out of tonight's adventure, this was not a scenario that had crossed his mind. 

 

 _Ok, Damage control time._    By the time Peter had fully relieved himself and begun his steam of continuous apologies, Tony already had a plan in the works.  Which was good because as if on cue, the ride thrummed back into motion with a great deal of cheering around them. 

 

"Alright, It's alright.  Calm down now, I have plan.. but I need you to calm down.  Okay?" Tony cooed trying to get Peter to compose himself as quickly as possible.   That way he could try to get them out of this with as little embarrassment as possible.  

 

Once Peter had finally somewhat calmed down he wiped the tears from his face and sniffing a few times to try to get his now runny nose under control.  It was just about their turn to get off when Tony started giving him directions on how they were going to handle this.  Peter was not wholly convinced that it was going to work but it was all they had, so he just decided to roll with it.  At least the plan included clean clothes. 

 

By the time their gondola was moving towards the platform, Tony had already dumped the leftover ice out of the cup onto the floor and handed it back to Peter.   "You ready?"  He asked him.  Peter just nodded miserably.  "Perfect!"  The man praised as the ride stopped and he moved to climb out.  The Ride operator or course immediately noticed the rather large puddle in the seat and floor as well as the two wet passengers.   Though he didn't say anything.

 

Once out of the gondola, Tony held out his hand to help Peter out as well.  He tried to keep his hand on the kid's shoulder but Peter was adamantly keeping himself a step behind him, hiding, as they started to walk away from the ride and towards all of the on-lookers.  As expected, all eyes were on them.  Tony scanned the group for only a moment before spotting Happy and waving him over announcing, louder than strictly necessary.  "Kid spilled his drink.  What are ya gonna do?  Am I right?  'course I'm right  I'm always right."  He had a confident, media-ready smile on his face, while Peter looked like the definition of misery behind him.   Happy looked at Peter with pity as he led them off of the ride platform handing them each a bag of brand new clothing.

 

Once cleaned up and changed tony wasn't sure what his next move should be.  Should they leave?  Should they stay?  He decided to just try and feel it out.  "So Kiddo, what do you want to do now?"  Half expecting the kid to be ready to go back to the tower despite the fact that the night was still rather young.  

 

Peter looked at his mentor in surprise.  "You-You're not... mad at me?"  

 

"Should I be?  Did you do that on purpose!?  You _little shit._.."  The man offered in mock horror causing Peter's cheeks to turn pink, making Tony think he had gone a bit too far, but then a small laugh came out of the kid. _Thank God._

 

"I'm _really_ sorry, Tony.  We don't have to stay if you don't want to."  Peter said with every ounce of genuine honesty he possessed.  

 

"Listen here Kiddie.  I'm not here for me.  I'm here for you.  I want you to have a good time.  That's what you wanted right?  Don't answer that... Of course it is. Now all you have to do is tell me what you want to do and we go do it.  End of story.  You're in charge of this mission Underroos."  

 

Peter hesitated before answering.  He really did want to stay.  He never got to do this kind of stuff and doing it with Tony was just sort of an unreal added bonus.  So he looked his mentor over to see if he could find any sign that anything he had just told him might not be true and found nothing but a genuine smile on the man's face.  "Al-alright, can we... go play some fairway games?  I saw an inflatable Captain America Sheild that I _need_ to win." 

 

Tony gave him a quick and obviously fake glare. "That's it.  We're going home. No more fun time for you, you traitor."  Peter just smiled at him with glee.  "I'm just kidding, Let's go.  I'm gonna kick your ass in skeeball.  I happen to be an expert I'll have you know.... But I'll only let you have my tickets if you use them to get that giant plush Ironman bear... now _that_ is a prize worth playing for..." 

 

Two more rides, a well earned, giant plus ironman bear, two soft pretzels with cheese, another very large lemonade, and a _bathroom break_ later the two were back in the car heading towards the tower.  Peter had already kicked his shoes off and was curled up into Tony's side half asleep before they could even make it back to the highway.  Tony's hand had absentmindedly found its way into the kid's hair, combing through it as he went over the events of the night in his head.  He couldn't help but wonder if all kids were as resilient as Peter seemed to be.  Before he could think on it too much he caught Happy looking at him in the rearview mirror, eyes squinted with mirth.  Tony waited for him to say something but he never did.  He just raised the privacy window leaving Tony alone with his thoughts and his 'too good for this world' kid.  _That's right...his._ He figured after tonight he had earned it.   

 


End file.
